


The Momentous Lives of Draco Malfoy

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universes, Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Draco Malfoy, film noir!au, world war II!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: A drabble/one-shot collection starring Draco Malfoy in various historical alternate universes.





	1. Meddlesome Grindelwald

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This collection is written for the March Creative Event at Hogwarts. It will contain fifteen different AU's involving Draco Malfoy from historical eras. Most will be drabbles, some might expand into full one-shots. Enjoy!**
> 
> **This is a World War II!AU involving Draco Malfoy being employed by Gellert Grindelwald.**
> 
> **As always, find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff. And drop a line if you like this!**
> 
> **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

He was getting used to these calls in the middle of the night. Draco Malfoy rolled himself out of his bed as another round of bellowing from the depths of Malfoy Manor arose.

"MALFOY! GET DOWN HERE!" Gellert Grindelwald shouted again. Draco grabbed his wand from his bedside table and hustled down to the library where Grindelwald had set up camp.

"I'm here, sir," Draco said as he pushed open the library doors. Grindelwald was at the desk that had always been Draco's father's desk, surrounded by a huge pile of parchment, scrolls, and books. Draco's father wouldn't be using that desk anytime soon. Grindelwald had grown especially unstable as World War II raged on the continent, and began beheading his followers. Draco almost couldn't believe it when he'd witnessed the first beheading. By the time it had happened to his own father, he'd become used to it.

"What in the bleeding hell do the Nazi's think they are doing?" he asked Draco, not looking up from the parchment he was studying.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" Draco asked. He had been tasked with keeping up with the Axis and Ally troop movements, which was easier said than done. The Muggle newspapers didn't know enough, and so Draco had taken to listening in on as many cabinet meetings of both camps that he could reasonably get himself to. It was exhausting, Apparating from London to Berlin every day. Sometimes more than once in a day, and sometimes he needed information from either the Russians or the States, in which case he had to find a long-distance unregistered portkey. Draco almost longed for a time when Grindelwald himself was defeated.

"Why are they sending troops to Russia? What sense does that make? It failed for Napoleon, the Polish, and it's going to fail now," Grindelwald grumbled.

"I'm not sure, sir. As you know, I monitor the meetings, I do not interfere. Would you like me to begin interfering?" Draco asked, hoping that his boss would say no. The last thing he needed was to add Imperiusing Muggles to his list of terrible deeds.

"No, no. I do not want you to interfere," Grindelwald looked up suddenly, glaring at Draco. "But I do want to know why Hitler thinks this is a good idea."

"Hitler is not a military strategist. He's rather bad at it, actually." Draco shrugged and continued, "He ignores the advice of his generals time and time again. Thus far, he's been lucky. But I fear that a land war in Russia is a terrible idea, just as you do, sir."

"Idiot," Grindelwald hissed. "And there he was making things so much easier for me. If he devotes too many resources to Russia, he'll lose steam in the rest of Europe. If he loses steam in the rest of Europe, then half of my followers will find a way to back out."

"What would you have me do, sir?" Draco asked.

"Off with his head," Grindelwald muttered. "Yes, that's it, let's behead him," he said more decisively.

"Who sir?" Draco asked. He thought Grindelwald was talking about Hitler, but that couldn't be right, could it?"

"Hitler, of course. If he cannot be relied upon, he must go. Off with his head!"

Draco nodded and didn't say anything. He was trying to figure out how he could get rid of Hitler in a public enough way that the Nazi's couldn't cover it up and yet, still be able to behead him. Draco knew that Grindelwald would accept nothing less than a full beheading. That's what had gotten his father killed. Lucius had shot the Killing Curse at a target that Grindelwald wanted to be beheaded, and so Lucius was beheaded for his failure to follow orders.

"I think I have a plan that will work," Draco said finally.

"Good, good. Just make sure it's public," Grindelwald muttered and waved his hand, indicating Draco should leave.

Draco gave a short bow and walked out of the library. He'd lied. He had no idea how he was going to behead Hitler. Hopefully, he would figure it out, before Grindelwald decided to behead him instead.


	2. The Hollow Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: This is a 1930's Hollywood, CA Muggle AU drabble.**
> 
> **As always, find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff. And drop a line if you like this!**

It was a hazy Wednesday afternoon when the ingenue that would change Draco Malfoy's life walked into his office. He worked on the fourth floor of a walkup on La Brea Avenue near Sunset Boulevarde. He stubbed out his cigarette as the gorgeous brunette closed the door behind her. She was dressed to the nines with a large black cartwheel hat perched atop her head. She looked as if she'd come from a funeral. Her glossy brown hair, spilled down one shoulder and when she turned around and caught his eye, her bright blue eyes were glassy with unshed tears. This was a broad in trouble.

Draco stood and gestured for the chair in front of him, "Have a seat, miss?"

"Greengrass. Astoria Greengrass," she said as she made her way across the office, her heels clicking along the floor

She perched delicately on the edge of the chair in front of Draco's desk. He only sat after she had settled herself and handed her his handkerchief. She offered him a tremulous smile and took it, dabbing at her eyes, careful not to muss her makeup. Draco swallowed thickly and looked away; he hated seeing dames cry.

"Take your time, Miss Greengrass. When you can tell me why you sought out a private investigator," Draco said calmly, looking back over at the woman.

The woman sniffed and stiffened her spine.

"I fear there has been a murder," she began in a voice as soft and sweet as honey, "and the police cannot or will not do anything about it."

She continued, weaving a story of intrigue and depravity fit for any Hollywood screen. After a time, Draco began gazing out the window, watching as the sun moved across the sky, leaving a pattern of alternating light and dark stripes through the blinds on the floor. Her voice was soothing, despite the sordid tale.

When she was finished speaking, Draco said, "And you think this Mr Weasley was murdered by Mr Nott?"

"I'm sure of it," Astoria stated.

"You've told all this to the police?" Draco asked. He had to be sure before he took a case that all possible avenues through the police had been exhausted.

"I have. The officer, Potter I think his name was, took it all down in his notebook," she paused for a moment, and Draco could see a swirl of anger in her eyes, "but I don't think he believed a word I said. He gave me this, this smirk, that reeked of placation."

"I see, in that case, I think I ought to follow Nott fellow for a few weeks. How do you know Weasley? And Nott? Am I walking into a domestic situation?" Draco didn't want to get between a wife and her husband. Or even a woman and her beau. He didn't do domestic cases.

"No, no. Ronald is just a dear friend. And I know Theo, but not well. He's quite the immoral character as far as I've heard. And he was so jealous over Ronald's movie success…" she trailed off as another wave of tears overcame her.

"Alright, I'll look into it and let you know what I find out," Draco told her and stood, to begin ushering her from his office. If he had to listen to her cry all afternoon, he'd have a headache and wouldn't be able to get started on this case.

* * *

It turned out that Nott was slippery as an eel. He seemed to know a thing or two about being followed and evasion tactics, because every time Draco picked up his trail, Nott managed to lose him once more. He had learned a few things. Nott was borderline destitute, and Weasley had been carrying a large sum of cash the evening he'd gone missing. There were reports from the Café Trocadero earlier in the evening that he had been buying rounds for everyone in the club.

But after Weasley left Café Trocadero his trace went cold. It had been two months since Weasley had gone missing and almost a month since Astoria Greengrass had blown through his office door and Draco didn't have much to show for it. He wasn't giving up though. This wasn't the first difficult case he'd received in the past and he would work it until it was dead and cold or he'd solved it. It was part of his guarantee.

Another two months went by before Greengrass strolled back into his office. She was looking much fresher on this day.

"Any luck, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked as she settled before him.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Greengrass. As I had said last month, Nott is difficult to keep track of."

"I feared as much," she frowned. "Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?"

"No," Draco replied. "I have a few more tricks up my sleeve for Nott."

"Good," she smiled at him then and rose from her chair.

Draco stood as he watched her go. He'd told her what she wanted him to hear, but the deeper he dug, the less he discovered. Nott was extremely talented at covering his tracks. Draco feared he would never find out what happened to Weasley. And if he didn't? He'd have to tell the beautiful Astoria Greengrass that he'd failed. And that wasn't acceptable.


End file.
